Autobiografia de un Vampiro
by TsukiAkatsushirou
Summary: Itachi un vampiro hastiado de la facilidad con la  que caen los vampiros. Conoce a alguien que no le teme, y quien le despertara sensaciones humanas, Sakura Haruno. Cáp. III ¿Dónde estás Sakura? [ItaxSaku][Trilogia Vampirica]
1. Cáp I Ella

**Autobiografia de un Vampiro**

**Cáp I. Ella.**

_¿Yo? Soy Uchiha Itachi. Un vampiro._

_La verdad mi vida era mucho mejor antes de renacer como vampiro. Estaba para aquellos tiempos hastiado de como los mortales insignificantes caían a mí. Un hombre al cual veian de formas variadas, pero que al final de la noche los envolvia la oscuridad de mis brazos paraa proseguir a alimentarme del vital carmín bajos esa piel tersa y pura, que caían sólo por el deseo de la lujuria que mi mirada les causaba, el terror en sus rostros al saber que trataban como un vampiro._

_Y pues en aquellos días, recibí una invitación, era de una de mis influencias en la sociedad(qué obviamente era mujer). Me invitaba con cordialidad a la fiesta de su hija. ¿Hija? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez? mucho supongo, pero decidí ir por mi insasiable sed de sangre. La Familia Haruno, una familia asiatica prestigiosa y adinerada, seguramente deliciosos bocadillos asistirían ese día. Y no me equivoqué._

_Llegué a la fiesta captando miradas intensas de las feminas del lugar, que serian deliciosos bocadillos esa noche. Después de todo mi desición fue la correcta, Y me fue por completo asegurado al ver a la dama más hermosa que jamás había visto en mi eterna vida, entre todas las virgenes, era __**ella **__quien se veía más pura y jugoza, su aroma era el más dulce e hipnotizante, su melena la más bella y más suave y delicada a tacto que se pudiese ver con esos mechones rosados callendo como cascada por su espalda y hombros cubriendo parte de aquel tan delicioso cuello a la vista, una sonrisa en sus labios tiernos llenos de simpatía, y esos ojos ¡Y vaya que ojos! mi parte favorita de lla, verdes cuán dos jades con una mirada llena de misterio, decidí bajar la vista deleitndome con el bello panorama, su figura muy bien contorneada vestida por un vestido rojo sangre, con encajes negros en el borde del corsé sin mangas bordado con piedras negras ubicadas en la zona del corsé, un no muy pequeño escote que reaalzaba sus pechos perfectos, con encajes al borde del vestido, calzaba unas zapatillas rojas con bordado negro de balet, y en su cuello, nada vestia, pero eso me parecia raro, pues las mujeres acostumbraban a llevar algun collar costoso o relicario, pero este estaba vacio. A su lado divisé lo que parecia el vejestorio de una mujer sensual que alguna vez conocí, así que me hacerqué a ellas._

_-¿Itachi?-dijo la anciana mirandome fijamente, aunque yo sólo miraba a la belleza que seguramente era su hija. -Si, pero soy Uchiha Itachi hijo- le dije y sonrio, seguramente se habia comido la excusa.-Vine en representacion de mi familia pues mi padre ha muerto-le dije esta vez viendola a ella, hice reverencia educadamente y mi coleta calló por mi hombro -Es un gusto conocerle bella Señora Haruno- le dije y me reincorporé esperando a que ella me presentace a su hija.-Te presento a mi Hija. Haruno Sakura-me la presento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Yo sonrei a medio labio pués, ella me contemplaba con frialdad pero al ver en sus ojos podia notar algo de pena, tomé su mano suavemente y la besé con delicadeza seguido de-Un gusto conocerla, Hermosa Señorita Sakura, y además, hace honor a su nombre, Y sonreí más almpliamente cuando note un rubor en sus mejillas, y prácticamente obligada por su madre me contesto-Un gusto Joven Itachi- me dijo con aquella voz, la más ángelical, ya deseaba oirla gritar de dolor y placer en mis brazos. Una idea tan bella como ella._

_Caminamos pronto juntos por el jardín mientras conversabamos de cualquier cosa, ella insulsamente se interezaba en mi, pensé que era como los demás mortales, lo cuál me trajo la decepción, y decidí que debía acabar con ella porque no la dejaria pasar-Vamos, a ese jardín-me dijo mientras yo me hacercaba por detras a su cuello peligrosamente. Decidí conversar un poco más. Y cuando llegamos a aquel jardín...Quedé verdaderamente impresionado, estaba al cruzar un portal viejo y oxidado pero que tenia un candado que ella abrió con una llave en forma de corazón.-Este lugar...Es precioso-le dije mientras que inconsientemente deje de ver aquellas rosas rojas que eran la única flor allí, estaba inundado de rosas, bellas rosas rojas con una fuente y un banquito en medio, para mirarla a ella, no su cuello, si no aquel rostro de muñequita de porcelana-Como...tu-setencie finalmente y noté un rubor tomo forma en aquellas pálidas mejillas.-Gracias-me dijo timidamente mientras volteaba con lentitud para verme a los ojos, yo le dediqué una sonrisa llena de ternura, por primera vez alguien provocaba en mi un sentimiento de cariño, mi mano poseyo su cintura y la atrajo hacia mi mientras mis ojos se volvian de dos piedras negras e inexpresivas a rojos ardiendo del deseo de morder su cuello desnudo inconsientemente, mostré al abrir desmesuradamente mi boca, un par de colmillos que incrementaron de tamaño de un segundo a otro...Pero al ver su rostro...No detecté miedo...Era el primer mortal que no se inmutaba por mis colmillos y mis rojos ojos, lentamente hacercó su mano a mi boca acariciando mis labios tranquilamente mientras avanzo a mis colmillos, la dejé, palpaba timida pero tranquilamente mis colmillos. No me temía, incluso otros vampiros me temían pero ella...Ella le parecía que no había porque temer, mi mano se encontro asida fuertemente a su mano en un instante, mientras que mis labios se hacercaron a suu muñeca y abriendo la boca encajé mi par de colmillos provando aquella sangre...¡¡qué sangre!! la más deliciosa que nunca pude provar-ahh...-la oi gemir de dolor mientras que sacaba mis colmillos deseando más sangre, y más que sangre, su inocencia, su cuerpo, a ella me acerqué a sus labios y los bese y pude sentir como me correspondía torpe e inexpertamente, aun asi me encantaba ser el primero en besarla(porque se notaba que nunca había besado) introduje mi lengua en su boca y le induje un juego apasionado de lenguas instruyendola en un beso._

_Separe lentamente mis labios-Ádios-le dije y me aparté de ella introduciendome en la oscuridad y desapareciendo en la misma._

_**Ella **__era sin duda...la dueña de mis pensamientos desde entonces._


	2. Cáp II Yo

**Autobiografia de un Vampiro**

**Cáp II. Yo.**

_A partir de aquella noche, no había momento en que no me atormentase su figura, sus facciones, cada centimetro de ella, porque simplemente la quería sólo para mí._

_Pero visitarla amablemente y en un corto lapso de tiempo no era mi estilo. Decidí esperar un mes ¡Un mes que por primera vez pareció un siglo! y qué tortura haber tenido que esperar 31 largos días ansioso por verla de nuevo. Pero sabía que no me equivocaba._

_Vagué por la noche del día 31, hasta que llegué a su mansión-Se merece un Palacio-me comente a mi mismo redeando la mansión con mi mirada, sonrei insulsamente pues en un segundo ya me encontraba en lo que parecía ser el balcon de la habitación de ella. Miré aquella habitación con elegante decorado pero que no carecia de simpleza y belleza. Detallé un piano, e inconsientemente, sonreí, nada me gustaba más que oir una bella sonata de piano, y mejor si era interpretada por aquellas manos de diosa de ella. Caminé dentro de la habitación buscandola con la mirada una vez dentro, pero no la encontré-Ah de estar en su jardín-Me dije y caminé de nuevo hasta el balcon ágilmente saltando de el y aterrizando sin dificultad y con elegancia en el suelo. Caminé hacía el jardín recordando nuestra conversación, su sabor, y el beso inexperto de ella. De nuevo al recordarla, cometí una acción inconciente y rocé mis labios con mi mano mientras cerraba los ojos recordando el beso, cuando me dí cuenta, sonrei a medio labio algo sorprendido de mis acciones._

_Pues __**yo **__la verdad no era del tipo romantico. Las relaciones que más me gustaban, eran las del toco, como y me voy...aunque en aquel momento me olvidaba de todo para convertirme de nuevo en el humano que alguna vez había sido. Recordé que alguna vez siendo humano senti afecto por los sentimientos mortales, que en toda mi eternidad añoraba como nadie podía. Con lentitud mis parpados perezosamente se tumbaron ocultando mis piedras negras, una vez más el frio se alejaba de mí imaginando que cosas podia hacer teniendola conmigo. Y al subir de nuevo mis parpados encontre su bella imagen inmersa en la profunda luna y en sus pensamientos, sonrei a medio lado, y en cuestion de un parpadeo me hayaba a su espalda-Buenas Noches-le susurre al oido y se volteo a verme, sin rastro de sorpresa, lo cual me sorprendió mucho, pero me gustaba su tranquilidad. Esa vez habia llevado un presente conmigo y lo saque al ver que no decía nada-Mira- y le mostré un relicario en forma de corazón, de oro. Miró el relicario con un brillo en los ojos-Ya tengo muchos-me dijo desviando la mirada tratando de evitar palabras que la atasen a mí._

_Eso me hiso insistir, me hacerqué a ella lentamente y tomé su menton atrayendola hacía mi, haciendola sentir mi cuerpo viril sin distancia del de ella., volvi a mostrarle el relicario-Pero ninguno que te haya regalado yo-le dije sonriendo a medio labio-¿Tú? ¿Un Vampiro?-me dijo mirandome senti algo de despectividad en sus palabras y de desprecio en su mirada. ¿Yo? __**yo **__soy no sólo un vampiro...Un hombre, un hombre tratando de enamorar a una muchachita humana de 18 años. ¿Por qué? no encontre una respuesta en aquel momento, ninguna mujer se negaba a mi, por un momento dudé de lo qué hacia.-Yo soy...-por primera vez no supe que decir, su comportamiento me...¿asustaba? no, no era eso, no queria responder a pesar de tener una respuesta a su pregunta. La miré fijamente sin decir nada me hacerqué lentamente a sus labios y antes de besarlos le dije dulcemente-yo soy tu cielo, el viento que te roza, las miradas que te siguen, un abrazo, una caricia, yo soy un beso...-y la besé mientras atraia su cuerpo delicado y fragil al mío mientras una caricia rozaba su espalda separe mis labios de los de ella, mientras disimuladamente la arrincone contra el banquito mientras mis manos rondaban dulcemente su cuerpo con suma delicadeza._

_Sentí su mano alejarme, era la primera vez que un mortal se negaba a mi-me gusta mi vida, quiero seguir viviendola-me negó y se levanto pasandome al lado sin importarle si quiera mi prescencia allí-estoy comprometida a casarme con alguien más-me dijo esta vez por lo bajo, pero sabía que yo oiria-¿quién...?-le pregunté algo enojado y ¿triste? si, pude sentir tristeza de saber que podía perderla-e.e.s...Uchiha Sasuke-me respondio con un nudo en la garganta, para luego provocar que abriese desmesuradamente los ojos -¿mi hermanito?- pero no recibí respuesta ella se marchó. Yo deje alli el relicario._

_A partir de entonces me encerre en mi lugar de residencia pensando en sus ultimas palabras. Estaba embargado con la noticia que se casaria con mi...¡Espera! el deberia estar hecho un anciano, o muerto, no ser un joven pretendiente con el que la madre de Sakura la casaria. Salí de allí a la que alguna vez fue mi mansion, mi hogar...La mansión Uchiha. Y allí lo encontre sentado sobriamente con una copa de vino en su diestra. Me miró con su par de jovenes piedras negras-Bienvenido...Hermano-me recibio con una mirada llena de odio que se convirtio en carmín...era un vampiro-Increible...-dije haciendo pausa tranquilamente observando inexpresivomente la amplia ira de Sasuke-...Los dos Uchiha...¿Vampiros?...dime algo...quitarme a Sakura tambien es parte de tu 'venganza'-resalte burlonamente esta ultima palabra provocando que el frunciera el ceño-No-me contesto severamente, no me inmute-Ella...es solo una presa...ella, conocera la oscuridad en la que vivimos los vampiros, será MI señora-lo dijo resaltando las ultimas palabras._

_Me marché sin decir nada más. El no me iria a buscar pues su poder no me llegaba ni a los tobillos. Aquella noche miré la luna en la cuál me movia cada noche en busca de sangre, pensé en lo horrible que ese destino sería para Sakura, vagar eternamente cada noche en busca de un tierno cuello. Alimentarse de jovenes niños sin importarte nada. No era lo que ella se merecía, debía hacer algo pronto. Me acosté en mi ataud cerrando lentamente los ojos...y soñar._

_¿Quién Soy?_

_**Yo **__soy...un hombre enamorado._


	3. Cáp III Nosotros

**Autobiografia de un Vampiro**

**Cáp III. Nosotros.**

_Una sonata de piano...four seasons - vivaldi. La oí desde abajo observando su balcon, agaché la mirada, nuevamente, no me atrevia ni a mirarla desde aquellas palabras. Pero si no lo hacía..."MI señora" no, debía hacerlo, en un parpadeo me allé sentado en su cama observandola tocar con fuerza el piano con sus ojos cerrados totalmente concentrada en las teclas del piano, gotas de sudor resvalaban por su cuello hasta su pecho, se esforzaba por tocar majestuosamente la pieza. Un gesto de dolor invadio aquel divino rostro y detuvo la magistral interpretación-¿Te duele?-pregunté, se levanto de la silla mirandome sin expresión. Yo me levante mirandola fijamente-I..ta...chi-pronuncio mi nombre ahogada practicamente en lágrimas que ya bajaban por su rostro, se avalanzo a mi abrazandome humedeciendo mis ropas con sus salinas lágrimas -yo...yo-no podia hablar de desesperacion -Te Amo-me murmuro aferrandose a mí. Tomé su menton obligandola a mirarme y la besé en los labios con dulzura y amorosidad._

_La recosté en la cama, la miré fijamente como si la acariciara con mi mirada, la besé de nuevo con suma delicadeza bajando por su cuerpo mis manos ansiosas ya desde tiempo atras. Pero sus manos me detuvieron -dame tu beso eterno- me imploró con seriedad -vivir una eternidad contigo sería lo más maravilloso amado mío- me aterré, un frio recorrio mi espalda mientras descubria su alma para mí, mientras me entregaba su mortalidad. Bella, hermosa, y yo sumamente impotente de qué hacer -no quiero ser de Sasuke, no quise en el pasado, no quiero en el presente, no querré en el futuro-me imploró, esta vez lloraba, mi corazon se contrajo -No es la vida en eternidad lo que mereces-repuse después de mucho rato-La vida junto a tí es lo que quiero- me dijo tan tiernamente con inocencia, sonriendo segura. __**Nosotros **__nos amariamos subitamente y sin compación._

_Aquella noche la hice mía en cuerpo y alma, aun me estaba pensando lo de el beso eterno, no es algo con lo que se debia jugar, menos para alguien sumamente joven, joven cómo ella., los humanos al ser vampiros cambian radicalmente su forma de ser. Incluso Sasuke lo hiso, antes, cuando era humano no era capaz de articular palabra alguna en mi prescencia._

_Aquella noche, un mes después de tomar a mi amada, la encontre mirando la luna, totalmente estupefacta en el jardín de rosas rojas de ella, pasé el portal caminando hacia ella-Itachi-me llamo sin verme. Me detuve -hacercate- ordene, creo haberla visto sonreir, y obedientemente se me hacercó. Me miro fijamente, con sus bellos jades -beso eterno-musite y aquellos rosados labios besé sin compación, mordiendo mi labio inferior y que atra vez del beso percibiera y bebiera mi sangre perversa, ella bebio sin oponer resistencia._

_Perdió la conciencia. Debía desarrollar el instinto vampirico sóla, así que la dejé alli -despues de 31 días vendré a verte. hoy has renacido...Sakura- y me marche sin verla._

_Y al día 31 cumplí mi sentencia. La fui a buscar, pero me dijeron(tube que preguntar) que hacia exactamente 31 días había uuido. Me aterré ¿dónde se pude haber metido? El primer lugar fue Sasuke. El reacciono como yo-Yo desisti de casarme-me dijo-No le hice nada a Sakura. Jamás podría, ella es como lo que tu no fuistes, una hermana. Busquemosla por separado- Me dijo y se marcho._

_Vague durante un año entero sin descanzo_

_buscandola_

_Quería encontrala, debía encontrarla. La amaba y era lo más importante para mi..._

_Hasta que mi ojos devizaron su figura perfecta, con sus facciones perfecta...ella_

_Era perfecta._

_-Itachi Kun-me llamo travieza, casi como una niña (N/A: Han visto Death Note ?? bueno vestía de negro como Misa Chan)_

_-Sakura...-apenas pude pronunciar su nombre. Me percaté que iba aferrada al brazo de un hombre. A quien ya conocía_

_-Orochimaru-le llame despectivamente_

_-Itachi Kun. No te parece preciosa. ¿No es perfecta ella? y no tienes ni idea de los_

_dones vampiricos que posee a pesar de ser tan niña ¿no es así?-y la miro_

_-Haip ! Orochimaru Sempai !! Ne. Itachi Kuuun...únete a Sempai desu-la vi distinta_

_a pesar de ello...era la misma_

_-Nunca-le dije severamente. Sentí como mi corazón se hacía trizas._

_-Itachi Kun...qué lástima ! tu y yo hubieramos congeniado muy bien como equipo_

_Pero si eso decidistes...Entonces no nos cruzaremos más nunca. Oyó Itachi Kun ?_

_Ya...más nunca...nos veremos. Y si llega a suceder. Será para llevar a cabo el_

_plan de Sempai desuu. Sayonara Ne, Itachi Kun...-_

_Aquellas torturantes palabras fueron lo ultimo que oí...de ella...fue lo ultimo. Qué __**nosotros **__compartimos._

Y así el Uchiha cuyos cabellos eran largos, los recogia con una coleta y su ropa informal de la época contemporanea, finalizó de escribir un pequeño cuaderno, que suponia ser su biografia. Pero más bien, era la historia de un amor.

_Itachi Kun..._

Oyó una voz femenina muy familiar y desmesuradamente abrió los ojos, dandose vuelta a verla...

**FIN**

**jua jua jua !! desde que comenzo el fic, esta es la primera vez que hablo, agradezco comentarios y reviews. Lo que pasa es que este fic estaba completo antes de publicarlo. Agradezco comentarios de ustedes.**

**Este fic se lo dedico a alguien que enteramente amé...A tí mi oscuro Itachi...Tu Sakura...Tu Niña Inocente.**

**"La vida nos junto**

**y asi mismo**

**nos separó.**

**Hoy voy a tu encuentro**

**sin mas niungun miedo**

**te digo que te quiero"**

**Para tí Inuzuka Kiba. El chico que ha sanado mis heridas...mi mejor amigo... Te quiero**

**Gracias por leer mi fic, espero les haya gustado. Sé que el final los dejo como que NANI?!?! Owo pero eso se recuelve w en una segunda trilogia vampirica. Así que ustedes intervendran en esto. ¡¡denle rienda suelta a su imaginacion!!**

**Lo que necesito es:**

**Ustedes leyeron que a Itachi lo llamó alguien. Ese alguien deben saber quien es. Obvio, Sakura xDD. Necesito que escriban en el review qué pasó con Sakura en esos siglos en que ella e Itachi no se vieron, y con qué intenciones volvio. Si lo odia por quitarle su mortatidad, o si lo sigue amando. ¡¡Ustedes tienen el control!!**

**Y el que mas me guste será el que eliga y lo utilice para hacer la segunda trilogia vampirica en continuación a esta. Espero sus coments e ideas para la segunda trilogia.**

**JA NE !!**


End file.
